


Yes, Mister Drake

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Maid Costumes, Rimming, Role Reversal, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Jason takes one last look at himself in the mirror and blinks in astonishment at what he sees. He’s not the big bad Red Hood anymore. No, he’s a blushing hulk of a man dressed in a frilly girly outfit with stockings and wearing a pair of women’s panties. He wants to feel embarrassed because this is just not his thing, but now…he feels sexy. Nervous to be sure, but sexy.He hopes Tim thinks the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionsaint (july_v)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> This story is all Lionsaint's fault. Just saying. What started as a conversation about an RP with Tim in a maid costume turned into Jason instead.
> 
> It also has not one, not two, but _three_ beta readers because I apparently have no confidence when it comes to writing something like this. Thank you to Lionsaint, utazawa, and strikeyourcolors!

Trepidation creeps down his spine as Jason warily eyes the silky white stockings that came with his French maid outfit. A bet’s a bet and he lost fair and square, but  _goddammit_ , why did he agree to this? Costumes were much more Tim’s thing than his when it comes to their bedroom games (taking them off is like unwrapping a Christmas present as far as he’s concerned), so this is certainly a massive step outside his comfort zone. 

But perhaps that’s why Tim does it and gets such a kick out of the different outfits and scenes he’s put together over the last couple of years. Trying something new to spice up their sex life, there is nothing inherently wrong in that.  

Still, as he sits on the bed to roll the stockings up his freshly shaven legs, Jason is surprised to feel a little thrill of excitement as the silk encases his smooth legs. The feminine, even girly, nature of the clothes are appealing to him in a way he has never felt before. Underneath the scrap of creamy white panties that barely contain his junk, his cock twitches as it starts coming to life in anticipation of what Tim will think when he sees him like this. He’s fairly certain he’ll like it (and why wouldn’t he since he was the one to suggest it), but there is still that sliver of doubt that has Jason believing Tim will take one look at him and start laughing. 

A big guy like him in a maid costume? Might as well ask Bruce to put one on. That thought kills his burgeoning boner instantly. 

Jason clips the tops of the stockings to the straps of his garter belt and rises to put on the dress in all its frilly glory. The scooped neckline dips low over his pectorals and is lined with soft lace while the full skirt is alarmingly short. As he spins in front of the mirror hanging from the closet door, he can’t help but wonder just how  _short_  it is. He bends over for shits and giggles and has to chuckle at how much of his ass appears from under the white petticoats.  

Tim is going to enjoy the hell out of this. He hopes… 

Removing his shoes from the box, Jason buckles them on. Ironically, these had been the most challenging to find in his size. Black patent leather Mary Janes are apparently not really a thing that come in a men’s size 11. The rest of the outfit? Not much of a problem, not when he’s already on friendly terms with the gals who work behind the counter at his and Tim’s favorite sex shop. They have all the best toys there. 

He spins one more time to check the fit and to make sure the bit of makeup he’d put on to complete the look isn’t smudged. Jason puts on the little lacy cap that came along with the dress. Everything fits and he’s halfway across the bedroom before he realizes he forgot his white apron and gloves. 

“What the hell kind of maid doesn’t have an apron?” he mutters as he returns to the closet. He ties the simple white fabric around his waist and knots it into a big floppy bow at the small of his back. The gloves slip on easily and tie with dainty little satin bows. 

There.  

Jason takes one last look at himself in the mirror and blinks in astonishment at what he sees. He’s not the big bad Red Hood anymore. No, he’s a blushing hulk of a man dressed in a frilly girly outfit with stockings and wearing a pair of women’s panties. He wants to feel embarrassed because this is just not his thing, but now…he feels sexy. Nervous to be sure, but sexy. His eyes trace down the long line of his thickly muscled thigh, noting the contrast between his tanned skin and the lacy, white top of the stocking and suddenly curses as he realizes what else he forgot to put on. 

The red and white garter band is still sitting in a box in his underwear drawer, hidden away from Tim’s prying eyes. Jason had needed to order one of his own since his thighs are so much meatier. They have one for Tim and his burlesque dancer outfit, but there is no way in hell that it’ll fit him, and Jason doesn’t want to stretch it. He has too much fun sliding it down Tim’s thigh, usually with a heeled boot resting firmly against his crotch to rub against. 

In his panties, Jason’s cock returns to life. That costume is one of their favorites. Dramatic, over-the-top, and Tim never fails to impress with his makeup skills (especially since he loves to leave lipstick marks up and down Jason’s throat). His appreciation for Tim’s creativity has grown significantly now that he’s had to put his own outfit together. 

His attempt to retrieve his garter band is aborted when the sound of the front door opening and closing signals that Tim has arrived home from WE. Jason stares wide eyed at the bedroom door, glancing quickly at the dresser, cursing that he no longer has the time to grab the missing piece to his costume. 

Despite this, he knows it’s showtime. His heart races and the blush on his cheeks spreads down his neck onto his mostly bare chest. Swallowing, Jason crosses the bedroom and stops short at the closed door. He raises a trembling hand and draws a deep breath. 

Time to get this over with.

~*~*~ 

Tim stretches as he enters the apartment he and Jason have shared for the last year or so, feeling the vertebrae in his back pop as he tries not to yawn. It’s been a long day and unless he’s missed his guess, it will be a long night too. Cases don’t solve themselves and while nothing is pressing, he has a few leads he wants to check out if he can only track down the right people. As much as he appreciates the vacation he and Jason got back from a couple weeks ago, he’s been playing catch-up ever since and it sucks. 

A night off would be greatly welcomed right about now, even if Tim can already imagine the sour look on Bruce’s face if he sends him a message saying he’s taking a night to himself. He laughs to himself as he remembers what Jason had said when they told him they were heading to the Caribbean for a week. _All justice and no play makes Timmy a grumpy old man that reminds me way too much of you._  

Bruce hadn’t been amused, but they both know him well enough to tell when he’s laughing on the inside. 

“Jay?” he calls out, not seeing his boyfriend in the living room. Usually the man could be found here or in the kitchen making dinner, waiting with a smartass comment and a kiss. “You home?” 

“I’m here, Mister Drake,” came Jason’s voice from their bedroom, oddly low and submissive.  

Tim jerks his head around and gapes, his jaw dropping to the floor at the absolutely stunning sight before his eyes. All thoughts of patrol and casework instantly vanish from his mind.  

Jason stands in the doorway, his eyes downcast and gloved hands folded demurely in front of him, dressed in the maid uniform he’d promised to wear for a whole day after losing that ridiculous bet they made while out of town. 

“You’re actually wearing it,” Tim breathes, taking in Jason’s body from top to bottom.  

“I said I would, Mister Drake,” Jason replies, still not looking up at Tim. It’s out of character, even after all the time they’ve spent working on their relationship.  

Roleplay isn’t part of the bargain either, just the costume, so Tim has a feeling something else is going on. Jason’s body language is screaming how uncomfortable he is with everything. Well, there are two ways he can go about fixing that and of those only one ends up with Jason’s cock in his mouth.  

He much prefers the second option. And for this to happen…well, he’s not called a detective for nothing. 

“Do you have any idea how stunning you look right now, Jay?” Tim asks, slowly prowling toward his boyfriend. “You did such a good job of putting this together. I didn’t think you’d go to this level of detail.”  

Jason’s bright eyes glance up briefly and there’s a hint of pink on his cheeks that makes Tim wish he dared to take a picture of this moment. But he can’t, not with how insecure Jason is about the whole thing. “You always go all out when you dress up or go undercover, so I didn’t think half-assing it would fly.” 

Tim’s mouth waters as he comes to a stop in front of Jason. There’s a faint blush running down the man’s chest, his neckline almost nonexistent in the low cut dress, his pectorals framed by the pretty white lace. Tim can just barely make out the edge of a nipple peeking through. He fixates on it, wanting to touch it, twist it…bite it. He’ll admit he has a bit of an obsession with Jason’s nipples. They’re just so pretty when they turn red. 

“I think you did a wonderful job. Do you have any idea how much I want to make a complete and utter mess of you right now?”  

His words have the desired effect as Jason looks up again, this time with more confidence. “Really?” 

“Really.” Tim runs a finger down the center of Jason’s chest, snagging the edge of the dress and tugging it slightly. “So tell me, where do you want me to start?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason can’t believe it. Tim isn’t laughing at him. He doesn’t think he looks ridiculous, he thinks he looks…desirable. If there is one thing Jason knows for certain about Tim Drake, it’s that the man does not mince around with words or actions when it comes to expressing his love for him. And right now, he has a clear view of exactly what he’s doing to his boyfriend by just standing here in this stupid outfit.  

There is no mistaking the need burning in those pale blue eyes. Need that _he_ put there. Whatever is about to happen, it’s going to be _fun_. This is so much better than the actual housework he thought he’d have to do while in this get-up. 

“I dressed like this to please you,” Jason replies quietly, ducking his head again so Tim doesn’t see the laughter he’s trying to hide as he keeps up the act. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” 

Tim tugs at the front of the dress a little more, his touch searing hot against Jason’s bare skin. “Perhaps in the beginning it was, but I’ve changed my mind.” 

That much is clear. Jason can feel his cock hardening in the confines of his panties and remembers the flash of skin he saw when he twirled around in the bedroom. He’s sucked Tim’s cock from underneath a skirt before (and what a joy that had been, they’d almost been caught and Tim’s cover as a dazzling socialite blown all because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other), so perhaps the time has come for Tim to return the favor.  

Maybe he can convince Tim to suck him through the panties. Just not yet. He wants to tease some more. “Let me get you something to drink, sir.” 

Jason steps away and walks toward the kitchen, putting a little sway in his hips to make the flounce of the skirt bounce. He can feel Tim’s heated gaze boring into him and knows that it’s working. That Tim is getting a little peek of the white panties barely covering his ass.  

In the kitchen, Jason opens the fridge and bends over to snag a bottle of water tucked away oh so conveniently in the back. He hears the choked sound Tim makes and grins. Standing upright, he manages to close the door, but finds he can’t move, boxed in by Tim placing his hands on his hips and breathing into the back of his neck. 

“Did you do that on purpose?” 

“Would I do that, Mister Drake?” Jason asks innocently.  

Tim’s hand snakes up the front of the dress again and unerringly plucks at a nipple, one of his favorite starting points whenever things heat up between them. Jason gasps, even as Tim’s other hand ducks under his skirt and skims the edge of his panties, fingers dangerously close to his balls. His cock twitches, hardening even more as Tim starts to work his body with those clever fingers of his.  

“Yes, Jason. I think you would.” Tim nibbles on the bare skin he can reach and tweaks the nipple again, his other hand finding purchase on the now rigid length straining against its confinement. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood because otherwise, I might have to spank you.” 

Jason lets out a low moan at that. Those kinds of games between them are _rare_ and usually only come out when he needs to have his control ripped from him. Come to think of it, that’s starting to feel like what this is turning into. It has to be from the headspace he was in earlier as he got dressed, but then Tim starts to stroke him and Jason’s train of thought shifts to just how the fucking hell this manages to feel so damn good. 

Women’s underwear have just made their way up to the top of his kink list, as long as it means he gets to feel like this. He may be the one in a dress, but he’s the one calling the shots here, even if it is getting more difficult to concentrate. Through the back of the skirt, he can feel Tim pressing up behind him, his own cock growing harder each time he rocks against Jason’s ass. 

He drops the water bottle and slams his hands against the fridge, bending over to give Tim better access to do whatever it is he wants. 

But Tim stops moving, his breath heavy as he pants. “Gotta tell me what you want, Jason.” 

Shit. Jason forces his brain to focus on the words. It’s hard when Tim is still pressed against him, his hand slowly creeping along his chest to toy with his other nipple. Arousal courses through his veins and the thought of having to decide what he wants is overwhelming. There is simply too much to choose from and he wants _it all_. He wants Tim. He wants to be fucked. He wants… 

Jason tries to open his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out aside from a jagged breath that could be in part to the fact that the edge of his dress just brushed against one of his now sensitive buds. 

“What do you want me to do, Jay? Tell me.” 

~*~*~ 

“Tell me, Jay,” Tim whispers into the back of Jason’s dress. He wants very much to rip those panties right off the man, bend him over the sofa, and fuck him until they’re both hoarse from shouting. Thank god they’re home and not on some random mission because Tim truly doesn’t think he can contain himself for much longer. But this isn’t about him. It’s about Jason, even if he did catch a glimpse of laughter earlier as the man sauntered across the living room with the hem of the skirt bouncing along behind him. “Please, what do you want?” 

“I…I…” Jason is clearly indecisive, already losing himself as he thrusts into the snug grip Tim has around his clothed cock. Those panties will be the death of them both. 

Tim has an idea and mouths the back of Jason’s neck again. “Do you like your panties, Jay? I do too. I want you to make a complete and utter mess in them.” 

There’s a wet spot forming under Tim’s hand, precum dampening the fabric. Jason gasps, then moans in frustration when the grip slackens. “Tim…” he whines. 

“Shhh, I got you.” Tim tweaks Jason’s nipple one more time, wishing he could get his mouth around it. He loves to make them red, walking that fine line between pleasure and pain. “Since you can’t tell me what you want, how about I list a few things? Whichever one makes you moan the loudest, wins.” 

“You motherfucker.” 

“Now is that any way to speak to your employer, Jay? Or do I need to make you call me sir some more?” Tim teases and strokes Jason’s cock again for good measure. “Option one. I get you off right here and then I get to fuck your mouth when I’m done.” 

Jason moans quietly and rocks against the loose grip. He’s into it, but Tim suspects it’s more because of his language. Swearing is Jason’s thing, not his, although both of them can get rather mouthy in the midst of screwing each other’s brains out. 

“Option two. I blow you and then you have to rim me until I come.” 

That garners a louder moan. Jason does like to use his tongue.

“Option three, and this one is my personal favorite...” Tim grins as he tightens his grip again and enjoys the low keen Jason emits. “I rim you and get you off while you’re still wearing these panties, and then we go to the living room where I fuck you over the arm of the sofa." 

There’s no mistaking the harsh  _“Yes”_  that Jason forces out through his loudest moan yet.  

“Looks like option three it is.” Tim releases Jason’s cock as he kneels behind him, ripping off his suit jacket and sending it flying somewhere in the general direction of the dining table. His pants are snug from the fullness of his own rigid length, but it’s not his turn. Not yet.  

From his new perspective, Tim can see right up the back of Jason’s skirt. The little panties are obscenely tight, straining not only against the large muscles that make up Jason’s glutes, but also his weeping cock. He repositions Jason’s thighs to spread them wider, taking a moment to stroke the silky smooth stockings before making sure the man adjusts his stance so that he’s properly braced. 

For a brief moment, Tim wishes he were tall enough to fuck Jason right here, just as Jason has done to him before. They joke that he’s the perfect height to be taken anywhere, whether it’s here in the kitchen or in some skeevy back alley with his leggings bunched around his knees, but privately, Tim loves the thought of being able to do the same to Jason. He doesn’t mind getting fucked at all, not by a long shot, but there are still times when he wishes he was the one pounding into Jason rather than the other way around. 

He’ll have his chance here soon. _Very soon_. 

Tim’s mouth waters when he realizes that Jason has not only shaved his legs, but his heavy sac too. “You shaved for me,” he whispers and leans in to lick the sensitive skin. He palms it, rolling the smooth skin between his fingers. There would be much bitching and moaning over the next few weeks as the wiry hair grew back, but for now, he intends to enjoy every second of it. 

Jason slams a fist against the fridge door. “Yes…I…I wanted it to be perfect,” he says brokenly. 

“You’re always perfect for me.” 

With that, Tim releases him and tugs down the back of the white panties, revealing Jason’s wondrous ass. Spreading the bare cheeks with his hands, he spots his target. A puckered little hole that is quivering in anticipation. 

Tim grins again. It’s time his little maid earned his prize.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason braces himself against the fridge as anticipation builds inside him. Tim is no stranger to his body and knows not only how to tease him, but also how to make him work for his release as well.  

Tim’s breath grows warmer and he resists the urge to clench, forcing himself to stay relaxed.  

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Jay. Make you scream.” The words are immediately followed by a broad swipe of Tim’s tongue against his hole.  

Jason can’t help the low groan that’s ripped from him as Tim does it again and again. He feels every little thing and when Tim rounds his tongue to start probing the tight ring of muscle, this time, he sobs. It feels so good and his cock grows impossibly harder as it strains against the front of his panties. He wants to drag this out, he really does, but the whole situation, from the dress and panties to Tim saying he’ll take care of him and make him feel so good, it’s just too much. His hips jerk forward on their own accord, his cock trying to find some friction.  

Tim’s hand snakes around and grips him firmly through the white cotton. “You can come, you know,” he says, his breath ghosting over one of his bare cheeks. “I can always make you do it again.”  

There is no doubt in Jason’s mind that he could. That he  _would_. Tim promised to fuck him in the living room and his brain provides a helpful image of him getting shoved over and Tim flipping his skirt up to just slide home. _Yes_ , that’s what he wants. But he wants this too, so Jason thrusts into the tight hand, welcoming it. Tim’s tongue returns to his ass, lapping and licking at the loosening hole.  

He feels a familiar tightening in his gut, heralding his release. “Tiiiimmm...” 

The hand grows firmer and starts stroking him, Tim’s tongue never deviating from his task.  

Jason’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, his panties absorbing the flood of his release, leaving him damp and sticky. Tim strokes him through it and only stops once his hand is as messy as the panties.  

Jesus fucking Christ. It’s been awhile since he’s come that hard, so it takes a few moments to wrap his head around the fact that Tim is now leaning against the counter watching him with a rather satisfied smirk on his face.  

It grows even broader when he catches Jason staring the shine around his mouth. “Enjoy that?” 

“You know I did.”  

“Good.” Tim raises his soiled hand and gives it a pointed lick. “Do you have another pair of those?”  

Jason shakes his head. He didn’t think things would end up like this. In hindsight, he really should have. So much for that. “I honestly didn’t expect to get this turned on by wearing ‘em.” 

Tim grins and licks his hand again. It’s very distracting. “You love ripping them off me.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s different.” Jason rubs the back of his head and turns away so that Tim doesn’t see the blush he feels creeping up his cheeks.  

He does enjoy it when Tim wears panties, especially when he makes a complete and utter mess like he just did. But that’s always been _Tim’s_ thing, not his. The thought of ever putting on a pair and liking it just didn’t compute. Until today… 

“Jason, I’m not going to judge you for liking women’s underwear. Especially when it’s a kink of my own and one that you know rather well. Too bad we’re not the same size, I’d be glad to share.” Tim winks at him with a cocky smirk.   

“Just gimme a bit to wrap my head around it, okay?” He glances back at Tim in time to see him nod.  

“Fair enough.” Tim finishes cleaning up and his gaze grows intent as he stares at the front of the frilly skirt that hides the complete and utter mess beneath it. “Do you want those off while I fuck you or should we keep them where they’re at? They look so pretty framing your ass like that.” 

Jason kinda wishes he could see it. But as tempting as it is to escape back to the bedroom to watch Tim fuck him in front of the mirror, the idea of getting bent over the sofa calls to him more. Besides, he really wants to make a mess of this entire outfit. He reaches out and cups Tim’s rigid cock through the front of his trousers. “How about we take this to the living room and see what happens?”  

“As long as I get to flip up the back of that skirt, we can do whatever you want.”  

~*~*~ 

Tim is eager to get to the living room with Jason. There will be some adjustments to make for sure but he’s pretty certain the arm of the sofa is low enough for what he wants to do. He might just cry if it’s not because he really wants to bend Jason over and the bed just won’t cut it. 

Jason appears just as eager as him, strutting across the floor in those shiny black shoes of his. Now that Tim has had a chance to take a breather, he gets a better look at the silky white stockings Jason is wearing, and the little straps from the garter belt peeking out from under the skirt. The little gloves that would look so lovely as a gag if it weren’t for the fact he loves to listen to Jason cry out as he comes apart. 

Maybe later. Tim has twenty-four hours with this outfit and he intends to make the most of it. He makes a mental note to text Bruce later that he and Jason are otherwise occupied tonight. The frown and disappointed sigh they’ll receive later on will be worth it. 

In the living room, Jason grabs a sofa pillow and gives Tim a saucy smirk as he artfully leans over the low arm, stuffing the pillow under his chest for some leverage. The back of the skirt rises up, revealing bare skin framed by white panties and stockings. “How’s it look back there?” 

Tim is mesmerized. “Utterly fuckable,” he whispers, running his hands up the back of Jason’s thighs, spreading them wider so he can get a better view. The insides are slick with cum and spit. “The only thing that would make this better is a garter band.”  

Red and white lace, perhaps with a little red satin bow he can untie with his teeth. Yes, that needs to be ordered as soon as they’re done. And some more panties. He doesn’t mind paying through the nose for them to arrive tomorrow morning either. 

“I got one.”  

Tim’s head jerks up, his fingers still toying with the lacy tops of the stockings. The clips for the garter belt are to the outside of Jason’s thighs, giving him an unobstructed view of shaved skin and white fabric. “You did?” 

“Yeah. Just forgot to put it on. It’s in my underwear drawer.” 

Running with a boner is difficult but Tim manages it. He finds the little box and grins. It’s white and red, just like he thought it should be. He reverently removes it from the box and returns to the living room, twirling the scrap of lace around his finger.  

Jason laughs at him. “You look like the cat that just got the cream.” 

“If you’re not careful, I’ll gag you with this instead.” 

“You like it too much to ruin it.” 

“You sure about that? Have you seen the inside of your thighs recently?” 

“Nope, but I can feel it.” 

This would not be the messiest things have gotten between them. That honor goes to the time they tried chocolate syrup and whipped cream in bed. By the time they were done, they both looked like they’d been wrestling in the mud and they’d had to trash the bedsheets. 

Fun times. 

Tim kneels behind him and nudges one of Jason’s feet. He raises it obligingly and Tim slowly slips the garter band over the shoe and up the thickly muscled calf, stopping once he reaches the top of the stocking. “I never thought I’d actually do this,” he admits.  

“You have two different ones of your own. What makes this so different?” Jason asks.  

“There’s just something very intimate about putting it on you.” 

It’s also putting Tim in a headspace he doesn’t want to be in at the moment. One where it’s just him and Jason and maybe a couple of dogs and a box turtle that ends up outliving all of them. He shakes his head and kisses the inside of Jason’s thigh, dragging his teeth over the stocking.  

He doesn’t need to be distracted, not right now.  

Jason gasps and arches his back, sending the flounce of the skirt dancing over his ass. “Gonna get this show on the road?” he asks challengingly.  

Tim lightly smacks him as he stands, stepping over to the coffee table to open the little drawer where they keep a stash of condoms and lube. Sofa sex is a thing in this household. “Patience is a virtue.” 

“You’re about to screw my brains out while I’m wearing women’s underwear. What’s virtuous about that?” 

“I’m sure if you give me enough time, I can figure something out.” Tim removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt to fling both to the side. Undoing his belt, he opens his pants and shoves down his boxers, freeing his aching cock. Even with the delays, he’s still ready and waiting for a chance to worship at that perfectly framed alter.  

The condom is swiftly rolled on and Tim snaps open the lube to drizzle on his fingers. He strokes himself a few times then drags a slick finger up the crack of Jason’s ass, contemplating the angle. “Spread your legs more.” 

“Yes, Mister Drake,” Jason says mockingly, but complies. “Do I need to prep myself too? Get my gloves dirty?”  

“Now there’s a thought, but I want to do it myself.” Tim traces the outside of Jason’s hole. It’s still loose from his tongue and his finger slips inside easily. A sense of satisfaction rises in his chest as Jason moans softly. “Look at you. So eager for just one finger. What kind of noises will you make with two?”  

“I’ll fucking sing if you just use your goddammed cock.” 

“Maybe I want to drag this out.” Tim slides his finger in and out of Jason’s body, entranced by how easily he takes it. It’s rare for him to be on the bottom but when he does, Tim always wants to take forever and relish every moment.  

“Maybe if you fuck me like you promised to, I’ll let you do it again later.” 

“True. I do have a full twenty-four hours with this outfit. Although I don’t think the panties will last much longer, which is such a shame as your ass looks incredible in them.” Tim shoves the panties a little lower and adds a second finger. Jason rocks back against him, taking it just as smoothly as the first one. “That’s right, my pretty little maid. Fuck yourself. Show me how much you want my cock.”

~*~*~ 

Jason’s breath catches when Tim crooks his fingers slightly to graze his walls. He’s already at half-mast again, his dick slipping against the stickiness of his first release as he fucks himself on Tim’s fingers. Words of praise rain down from Tim, sending him further into a spiral of need that always comes over him when he’s the one being fucked.  

Deep inside is a man who rails against the loss of control, who associates being taken with submission, and who Jason really wishes would shut the fuck up right now because if there is one person in this whole fucking world that he trusts to take care of him while he truly lets it all go, it’s Tim.  

Tim who is now sliding his cock against Jason’s prepped hole. “You ready for me, my pretty little maid? Want to fill you up…” 

“Yes,” Jason hisses. He needs to be filled fucking  _yesterday_  dammit.  

Even stretched as he is, he scrambles at the sofa cushions as Tim drives in with one swift thrust.  

So. Damn. Good.

Why does he not do this more often? 

Tim withdraws almost completely before his hips snap forward again, his fingers pressing bruisingly hard into Jason’s bare flesh, repeating the motion over and over in a horrendously slow pace that still manages to make him see stars. He buries his face in the cushion to muffle his curses, but Tim grabs his hair and yanks his head up. “I want to hear every single noise you make,” he growls, his voice already hoarse from need. 

The angle forces him to arch his back uncomfortably, but Jason is too far gone to care. He moans and curses as Tim picks up the pace.  

His cock weeps, pressed as it is against his already soiled panties and the front of his dress. The ruffled flounce slides across the arm of the sofa; only Tim’s firm grip keeps him in place.  

Jason is a mess and doesn’t care. He’s wearing a dress and panties and is having the time of his life getting fucked over the sofa. They _need_ to do this again. 

A hand trails down the outside of his thigh and snaps the garter band. “I want to see you in just these stockings and this when we’re done,” Tim says, panting hard and clearly on the same wavelength as him. “Or maybe the dress. Your nipples are just screaming for attention.”  

“Anything you want,” Jason agrees breathlessly. He’ll gladly wander around in a short skirt for the next day or so if it means Tim will keep making him feel this way.  

Wanted.  

Desired.  

Beautiful.  

Tim’s movements start becoming more erratic. “Dammit. You’re so fucking perfect, Jay. So good for me.” He sounds as wrecked as Jason feels. His hand reaches under the front of the skirt to wrap around Jason’s cock, stroking it through the first mess he’d made. “Come for me again, my pretty boy.”  

Jason loses it. He whines loudly as his second orgasm is pulled from his shaking body, more intense than the first one as he falls into that fuzzy haze where he barely recognizes what’s going on around him.  

Distantly, he’s aware that Tim is shouting, finding his own release as Jason’s body clenches around his cock. He’s vaguely aware when Tim slips out of him and disappears. Time passes oddly while he’s in this fugue-like state, so it seems like both forever and an instant before Tim returns with a damp rag to clean him up. The tight constraints of his panties vanish, and the warm cloth feels good against his aching body.  

“Can you move for me, Jay?” Tim prods gently. “Just lay down on the sofa.” 

Somehow, he moves, guided by Tim. He feels his arms wrap around him, holding him close.  

Jason slowly comes back to himself, relishing the deep seated contentment and sense of fulfillment that he feels down to the tattered remains of his soul. He shifts slightly and finds that he’s resting almost completely on top of Tim, nestled between him and the back of the sofa. 

Clever fingers card through his hair and Tim smiles as Jason opens his eyes. “Hey, handsome. Doing alright?”  

Sighing, he leans into Tim’s fingers a bit more so that they’re stroking his scalp. The little lacy cap he had on earlier is gone. “How long was I out?”  

“Not long. Maybe ten minutes?”  

Jason hums. “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be. That was pretty intense for me too. You just...I dunno, but something about you in this whole getup just makes me want to take you apart and put you back together again.”  

He’s pretty sure Tim did just that. “I didn’t think it would make me feel this way.”  

Tim brushes his lips against the crown of his head. “Losing control every once in a while isn’t a bad thing you know.” 

“Pot meet kettle.” 

Laughing, Tim kisses him again. “To be fair, I think you were just as enamored with those panties as I was.” 

Jason fully blames them actually. So white and pure and pretty, just waiting to be soiled. “I don’t see myself wanting to wear them all the time, but in the bedroom? Yeah, I think I may just need to buy some more.”  

“I’m one step ahead of you.” Tim reaches around him and grabs his phone, waving it slightly. “I hope you like pastels.”  


End file.
